


I'm a Doctor, Not a Historian

by walkthegale



Category: Downton Abbey, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Holodecks/Holosuites, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dressing up, garden parties, and emergency medical procedures. A normal day on the Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Doctor, Not a Historian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



“What are you wearing?”

“It's appropriate for this time. You should know that, it's your history, not mine.”

“I'm a doctor, not a historian. Biomolecular Physiology classes at the Academy didn't exactly cover flouncy dresses.”

“I wouldn't call this flouncy,” Deanna spun in a circle to demonstrate. “See? It hardly moves.”

Kate rolled her eyes. “You're not getting me into one of those.”

“Not even for the fun of getting you out of it afterwards?” Deanna caught her as she opened her mouth to protest again. “Look, women did wear trousers at this point in Earth's history, but it was highly unusual. You'd stand out like a sore thumb, and while we're trapped here we want to blend in, don't we, Lady Pulaski?”

“All right, all right. “ Kate threw up her hands. “I give in. What have you got for me?” She glared as Deanna's eyes began to gleam with excitement. “There had better not be any lace.”

***

“I hate this.” Kate hissed, from between clenched teeth. “All the women talk about is men, except when they talk to men, and then all they do is flirt. I don't see why we had to be at this stupid garden party anyway. Couldn't we have disguised ourselves as servants, or something? I'm sure they'd never have noticed an extra couple of, I don't know, parlour maids, or whatever they call them.”

“They'd have noticed.” Deanna tried unsuccessfully not to move her lips as she spoke. “Now shut up.” She turned back to the Dowager Countess of Grantham and smiled awkwardly. “I'm sorry, we're not from around here.”

“Evidently,” said Violet, her eyebrows somewhere up near her hairline.

***

“She's not breathing! Please, please can you help me? You're a nurse, aren't you? She isn't breathing!”

“Where is Dr Clarkson?” Isobel asked the frantic woman.

“I don't know! I think he's gone to the village. Oh please, can't you just come?”

Isobel glanced at Kate and they both rushed into the other room, where a terrified-looking nurse was trying to revive the girl on the bed.

“Get out of the way, girl,” snapped Isobel. She looked up at Kate. “You said you're a doctor? I'm going to need your help.”

“I didn't know women could be doctors in this time,” Kate said to Deanna later, in a moment of privacy.

“I think Isobel Crawley is something of an anomaly herself,” Deanna replied.

“She saved that girl's life.” said Kate, thoughtfully. “You know, maybe some of these women have something going for them after all.”

***

“Thank god,” Kate moaned, stumbling out into the familiar corridor of the Enterprise. “If I ever go back into that bloody holodeck again, you have my permission to shoot me.”

“It doesn't often break,” Deanna thought for a moment. “Well, not all the time, anyway. Look on the bright side; I can think of any number of programs it would have been worse to be stuck in. It's not like we were in a life-threatening situation, and don't tell me you didn't have some fun in there...”

She wilted a bit as Kate gave her a death-glare. They headed towards the crew quarters in slightly strained silence until they got to Kate's door.

“Well, see you tomorrow, I guess...”

“Oh come on,” Kate smiled suddenly, and pulled Deanna close. “I'll replicate us some chocolate cake, and then I'm sure you can think of a few ways to improve my day...”


End file.
